de paseo por paris
by Dullard-Pot
Summary: los concursantes de world tour se ospedan por un hotel de paris por dos dias para descansar,pero noah y cody estan por pasar por un problema,noah se encuentra a su amigo joeys de su audicion ,estara noah por engañar a cody?, descubrira lo que pasa cody?


hola de nuevo viajos,aqui una nueva historia. utilice a un amigo para hacer esta historia hehe .

ADVERTENCIA:yaoi si no te gusta ya saves que :noahxnicolas.

bueno al fic...

un nuevo concursante

era un dia normal en los estudios TDA consecuensias,todos estaban en sus habitaciones luego de haver terminado con el programa,hasta que cris anuncio por el alto parlante-"todos los concursantes reportencen en la sala principal en 10 minutos,tengo algo muy importante que anunciar"-

-mas vale que sea algo tan importante como para interrumpir mi mascarilla de crema facial-dijo heather

-oo no es temprano para halloween?-dijo la chica gotica

-pudrete

ya en la sala...

-muy bien chicos tengo que anunciar-

-podrias desirnos de una vez, en vez de hacernos perder el tiempo

-pasiensia...todo a su tiempo...haha bueno quiero que le den la bienvenida a mi sobrino..pasa nicolas!

entra un chico masomenoz de unos 15 años,cabello castano claro,ojos cafe,de piel tostada,vestido con una camisa a cuadros,jeans y zapatillas;traia una mochila y una maleta.-hola a todos-responde con una sonrisa.

-ahhm bienn para que has traido a tu sobrino ehh?-

-me alegra que preguntes ezequiel...nicolas se quedara aqui con ustedes devido a que es un nuevo concursante de este programa,y como los productores dijeron que es injusto para los concursantes que estan en el juego,el comensara aqui como comentarista al igual que todos ustedes-

todos miraron al chico con raresa,y claro si es pariente de cris...que podrian esperar de el xD...

-bien,ya esta todo lo olvidaba, nicolas tu compañero de habitacion sera noah devido a que es el unico sin compañero-

-de acuerdo tio-

-bien ahora si esta todo echo me retiro.

-"_rayos aqui termino mis momentos de paz y tranquilidad,un compañero y para colmo sobrino de cris,que podria ser peor-"penso noah_

el chico nuevo se acerca asia noah.-hola noah,que cuentas-

-hola,puez nada interesante-

-haha me lo imaginaba,y que hacen aqui para divertirce?-

-alguien dijo divercion!-dijo cody quien aparecio de sorpresa en medio de ellos

-wuoo hehe hola-

-hola soy cody-

-un gusto soy nicolas-

-ok -pero justo en ese momento cody ve que gwen se va sola y aprobecho el momento y fue curriendo tras ella como un buitre-nos vemos luego viejos!grito

-ese chico no tiene remedio...mi labrador se babea menos por un filete..-

-hahaha sera?bueno viejo me llevas a nuestra habitacion asi dejo mis cosas-

-ok-

ya en la habitacion...

-wow lindo cuarto lastima que es algo pequeño-

-si, lo se,pero sirve.

-seee-se recuesta en su cama...-y cuentame como a sido la isla del drama yo no eh podido ver todos los episodios,vi hasta el episodio 8-

-puez para mi fue una gran perdida de tiempo y una estupidez-toma un libro y se acuesta en su cama-

-umm saves de todos los concursantes el que mejor me ha caido eres tu hehe-

-enserio?

-si,me gusta tu forma de ser eres genial hehe

-gracias

-de nada-

uvo un silencio entre los dos,nicolas se quedo mirando el techo,comensaza a haburrirce y echo sus ojos en noah,se quedo mirandolo un ratito,su corazon comenzaba a latir fuerte y se le ponia dura la pansa y penso-_"mmm es mas guapo en persona...no puedo creer que al fin pude conocerlo"comenzaba a ruborizarce._y al parecer noah se dio cuenta que lo observaban entonces also la vista de su libro-que?-le dijo al chico

-ehhmm n-no nada -contesto algo nervioso y mirando asia otra parte

-esta bien-retomo su libro

-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-*suspira y sierra su libro* si claro

-puezz ehh paso algo con cody y con tigo luego de que...tu saves le besaste?-pregunto algo nervioso.*en su mente:_estupido por que preguntaste eso?*_

-bien,como yo ya lo eh dicho en varias ocaciones,yo no savia que cody estaba durmiendo a mi lado,fue solo un accidente ok,y ademas a que viene eso tan repentino?

-ehhh...se me paso por la mente xD-

-ok-

-y que clase de musica escuchas?-

-puez me gusta el rock clasico-

-aah genial viejo igual a mi,que banda te gusta mas?

noah se sorprendio un poco al oir eso- me gusta mas acdc y a ti?

-si esta radical,a mi led zeppelin-

-si esta genial

otro silencio incomo entre ambos entonces noah,toma su libro y comienza a leer de nuevo...y el chico nuevo aprovecho de esto para observarlo...pero noah no era un tonto se dio cuenta de que nicolas lo obserbaba entonces -que pasa tengo monos en la cara que me observas tanto?- dijo el morocho

-ehhh disculpa es que yo.. ehh-dijo nervioso

noah also una seja y le quedo mirando serio por un momento y luego siguio con su libro...

-oye viejo por que eres tan serio-

-acaso te interesa?-le respondio el morocho sin quitar la vista del libro-o solo preguntas para pasar el aburrimiento?

-ambas,ademas me gustaria conocerte mejor.

-como sea no te dire nada,no es nada que niñitos como tu entiendan o les interese-

nicolas penso un segundo y luego reacciono a lo que dijo este

-oye!me estas diciendo idiota? le respondio saltando de su cama

-calmate,yo no dije eso ademas si te haces cargo es problema tuyo-

-si que eres un malumorado- le dijo algo molesto sentado en la cama al lado de noah

unos minutos de silencio pero el chico nuevo desidio remper el hielo...-oye me gusta la manera en que tiene tu cabello...se te ve muy..lindo

-que?

-digo ehh bien se te ve bien... hehe

noah se empiesa a ponerce algo nervioso por la manera en que este lo mira cuando cuando esta distraido... y empeso a notar que se esta asercando demasiado...

-o-ok-

luego noah comenzo a leer su libro nuevamente por un par de minutos asta que derrepente es sorprendido por un habrazo de nicolas un habrazo muy fuerte que lo estrujo

-q-que te s-sucede?tartamudio

-noah yo... te quiero!-dijo acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del morocho-te amo desde el primer momento en que vi en el programa suñaba con conocerte...- noah no sabia que desirle siertamente su respiracion comenso a tornarce ajitada y su corazon latia con fuerza...no podia entender lo que le pasaba

-noah... te amo mucho...-

en ese momento noah por alguna razon tomo la varvilla del chico y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente...luego de unos segundos nico se quejo por la falta de aire...y el chico le dijo al morocho- si que besas bien ehh-

-haha me deje llevar no sabia lo bien que besaba...

-ok,pero creo que tu me deves una respuesta-

-mmm que sera dejame ver- en ese momento noah se tira en sima de nicolas y lo comienza a besar...

***10 segundos despues***

-eso responde a tu pregunta...- le dijo de una manera sadica al chico

-y vaya que si... - le responde tirando de su cuello y se vuelven a besar.

***FIN***

bueno espero que les aya gustado, como siempre dejen sus opiñones ehh...


End file.
